darknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Crescendo
Crescendo was created on (insert date) by Administrator MizzeeOH (Jena Skywalker) and Administrator Zinnos (Daven Solo). It follows a future projection of the Star Wars Universe 600 years in the future. Era Crescendo is set in a brand new era 600 years after the Battle of Yavin. During this time the Jedi are once again in turmoil and on the brink of a schism while the galaxy is still healing over it wounds from a merciless war against the Mandalorians. Meanwhile there are other factions resurging in power, including the Imperial Empire and the Hutt Clans. History A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away.... It is 600 ABY and the galaxy is controlled by the Galactic Alliance once again. It is being run by former Kel Dor military leader admiral and diplomat Kas Haan. The Hapan Consortium is the Galactic Alliance's most trusted and needed ally, and the Hapan Queen Mother is Sarin Mehn. The Jedi Order is once again an ally of the Galactic Alliance, and is being run by Mon Calamari Grand Master Ahdar Grae. Many diplomats and senators are nervous that another war will erupt like the bloody 5-year war between the Galactic Alliance and the Mandalorians. The war began in 594 ABY. The Mandalore- Jax Beviin- had grown to accustomed to the power he held, and had declared war on the Galactic Alliance. Galactic Alliance Chief of State Sarhk Crevas, who had still been in power at the time, had reacted swiftly and efficiently, though was unable to prevent or end the war. For a year it seemed as if the Mandalorians would overthrow the Galactic Alliance- especially since the Jedi Order refused to aide the Galactic Alliance. The Jedi's Grand Master, Bail Solo, had been murdered by the Nightsisters on Dathomir in 591 ABY, by trying to protect his son, Daven, and his death had thrown the Jedi into a non-violent civil war. The Master's Council all believed themselves to be the best candidate to run the Jedi Order, and their indecision thrust them into a four-year long power struggle that rendered them comatose. However, in 595 ABY, the Jedi finally selected their new Grand Master- Mon Calamari Master Ahdar Grae. His appointment caused many Jedi to begin to question their role and loyalty to the Jedi Order, for his decision to bring the Jedi into the war on the side of the Galactic Alliance was not favored by many. The Jedi, having been needed and then destroyed by their governments, were willing to stay out of government affairs and police themselves. Ahdar Grae, however, ignored the Jedi's protests and fought with Sarhk Crevas to end the war against the Mandalorians. Within the next 4 years, Jedi missions amounted to the increasingly disastrous downfall of the Mandalorians. Jena Skywalker and Daven Solo, descendants of the powerful line of Jedi, despite their age, were hailed heroes to the Galactic Alliance. Despite multiple successes, the Mandalorians brutally attacked and enslaved many planets- like Mon Calamari and Ennth. Finally, in 599 ABY, the Mandalorians were made their critical mistake at Hapes. The Galactic Alliance Fifth Fleet, led by Admiral Kas Haan, along with the aid of the Hapans, led personally by the Queen Mother Sarin Mehn, cornered the Mandalorian fleet in the Transitory Mists. The Mandalorian High Command, which had accompanied their fleet, were captured by the Hapans. Chief of State Sarhk Crevas ordered the Mandalorian leaders killed, and then ordered Kas Haan and the Hapans to destroy the remains of the Mandalorian fleet. When Kas Haan and Sarin Mehn refused to commit such an atrocity, for the Mandalorians had surrendered, Crevas ordered them arrested for disobeying a direct command. Within a matter of hours Crevas had placed human admiral Fenir Klasun in command of the Galactic Alliance fleet, and Klasun destroyed the Mandalorian fleet. Before the Mandalorian High Command could be executed, however, Daven Solo and his Master Baye Rothe rescued them and had them detained in the Jedi Academy on Kashyyyk. Crevas then declared that the Jedi were traitors and attempted to attack their temple, but his mad reign was put to an end by Kas Haan and Sarin Mehn. They had their people arrest Crevas and the Rodian was tried for war crimes and an abuse of power. Kas Haan was later instated as Chief of State, and he banished the Mandalorian High Command to Felucia. After the war, Jena Skywalker left the Jedi Order- feeling that Ahdar Grae's misjudgment about the Galactic Alliance would be the Jedi's downfall. Grae still supported the Galactic Alliance, stating that Kas Haan would protect them. Meanwhile, many Jedi fear that Ahdar Grae does not have the cooperation or insight to be Grand Master, and a staunch opposer of his rule is Daven Solo. Solo and the other Jedi who follow him represent a large number of the Jedi Order, and are backed up by the Galactic Alliance senator from Kashyyyk- Atteshack, or Shack for short. By 600 ABY, many planets are rallying against the Galactic Alliance despite Kas Haan's pleas for peace, in fear that the Alliance would commit an atrocity again. The lines are drawn and tensions are rising, and like always, a Skywalker and Solo are in the thick of things. Characters Crescendo has a slew of characters, ranging from Jedi, Mandalorians, Arians and Imperials. Among them are: *Ixtren *Kiera Kenobi *Daven Solo *Zhu E'ren *Zhu E'XingXin *Jagged Antilles *Adelaide Grenada *Jena Skywalker *Saul *Riina Fel *Otto Hetzer *Kitana Motrous *Tracy Laus *Sonji Vein *Assarati *Sehti Asgard *Ido Vex Factions *Galactic Alliance The Galactic Alliance has stood for many hundreds of years now, and has faced many conflicts. From Mon Calamari to Bimm, the Galactic Alliance has been ruled by many species from across the galaxy. After many civil wars, the Alliance has learned to lessen their hold on the galaxy. Many key planets such as Hapes and Corellia have been given leeway to halt any rebellion that might occur in their sectors. The Mon Calamari and Kashyyyk governments once allied against the Alliance's close relationship with the Mandalorians and remnants of the Empire. A large petition against Chief of State Sarhk Crevas was even led by the Wookiees and Mon Calamari. However it was not until after the Mandalorian War that the relationship between the two alien groups, and their followers, and the Galactic Alliance was nearly abolished, especially after Mon Calamari was attacked by the Mandalorians. *Jedi Order *Empire After many wars and conflicts, the Imperial Remnant has built a strong hold on their territories near the Unknown Regions. Like the Mandalorians, the Remnant has had a beneficial and close relationship with the Galactic Alliance. During the Mandalorian War, the Remnant fought on the side of the Alliance in order to gain their favor. After the war, with the Alliance weakened, the Remnant declared itself- once again- an Empire and appointed Gregor Flat as their Emperor. However, unlike those such as Palpatine, Flat maintained his rule within his borders and so far has not tried to expand. However, after Flat was appointed Emperor, the Empire cut off all ties to the Galactic Alliance and the known galaxy. *Mandalorians The Mandalorians had a close relationship with the Galactic Alliance under Camaasi Chief of State Tque Kl'ina, which continued over when Sarhk Crevas took over. However, under Jax Beviin's rule, the Mandalorians grew proud and arrogant, and later declared war on the Galactic Alliance. For five years the Mandalorians raided and destroyed planets and outposts, but were later overwhelmed at their final battle at Hapes. After their fleets were brutally destroyed, the High Command was sent to exile on Felucia. Thus ended the Mandalorian War. The common folk still live in solitude on Mandalore. *Hutts Since the capture of Dressa Besadii Diori in the Syndicate War (333 ABY), the Gejalli clan had been the most powerful of the Hutt kajidics, with Raza Gejalli Thokka as its leader. The Hutts still maintained an isolationist policy with the GA, and in turn, the GA left them alone with only minor grievances. As far as local politics were concerned, there were serious power struggles involved with the Hutt clans. Due to the Gejalli’s long standing feud with the Shell Hutts, Raza became the main opponent to Saul Shell Baco’s rise to power over the now substantial Hutt Fleet. Thus the military triumvirate was created to curb Saul’s swelling power. Saul served as one of the three commanding Hutt Admirals in the triumvirate. The other two were Eeda Ramesh Tai, and Waroo Anjiliac Chiera, brother to Sodora Anjiliac Chiera, the leader of the Anjiliac kajidic. Unbeknownst to the other Hutts, Eeda had already fallen under Saul’s sway. All that stood in his way to complete military power was Waroo. Thus the reign of power in Hutt Space toppled over into a new era. After taking out both Waroo and Sodora, Saul claimed control of the Hutt Clans and reclaimed Hutt Space as the Clans' rightful empire. *Hapans In 586 ABY, Saras Larol of the Royal House of Hapes took the throne. Like the ancient Queen Mother Ta'a Chume, Saras despised the Jedi and the Alliance, and declared war on the GA. Her followers were called the Raiders. Under Larol's extreme rule, the Hapans rebelled against the Galactic Alliance and managed to sway many planets to their side. A year long war broke out, though with the help of the Jedi, the Galactic Alliance triumphed. Queen Mother Sarin Mehn, a Jedi sympathizer of the Royal House, later gained the throne and once again joined the Galactic Alliance. *Arians Technology *Ships **Shields **Missiles **Turbolasers *Droids *Beskar See Also